


Чувства

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Тони чувствовал вину за произошедшее. Он планировал более романтичное, более медленное развитие отношений, но Стефан пришел, и они поцеловались, а затем... скажем так, колдун не особо сопротивлялся, когда Тони потянул его в спальню.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	Чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184805) by [EaSnowPw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw). 



> Бета — Чибишэн ❤️

Тони взглянул на Стефана. Они развалились на постели, Тони скатился с мага после совместного оргазма. Стефан вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза согнутой рукой, закрывшись от партнера.

Тони чувствовал вину за случившееся. Он планировал более романтичное, более медленное развитие отношений, но Стефан пришел, и они поцеловались, а затем, ну скажем так, колдун не особо сопротивлялся, когда Тони потянул его в спальню. И кто бы мог его упрекнуть? Стефан был такой идеальный, такой отзывчивый к прикосновениям, но при этом не слишком громкий, и такой красивый...

Сейчас же, он видимо сожалел о случившемся, если конечно крепко сжатые губы вообще что-то означали. Тони хотел спросить, все ли в порядке, вдруг, упаси Бог, он сделал больно, или если он сожалел, что они...

То, что вырвалось наружу, было:

— И как часто такое случалось?

Он захотел придушить себя своей же подушкой.

Стефан убрал руку и взглянул на него, гримаса боли промелькнула на его лице, прежде чем вернулось обычное выражение. Внутренне осознав потерю, Тони с ненавистью наблюдал, как колдун снова надел маску безразличия, и это после того, как инженер провел так много вечеров подряд, пытаясь ее разбить.

— Не много. Тысяча девяносто семь.

— Ох, это... разочаровывает.

Колдун усмехнулся.

— Обычно ты оставался с мисс Поттс, или один из нас умирал, — он сделал паузу, — или, что гораздо чаще, мы оба умирали.

— И что случалось после этого?

Поначалу Стефан не ответил, отвел взгляд и уставился в потолок. Тони подождал, дав ему время, но внутри все кричало от отчаяния.

— Если тебя интересует, что будет происходить, начиная с этого момента, то это полностью зависит от тебя. В этих вероятностях были отношения просто на одну ночь или немного более чем на одну. Меня часто использовали, как средство для снятия стресса.

Последняя реплика привлекла внимание Тони. Она была странной. Формулировка резала слух.

— Как друзья с привилегиями?

— Нет, не друзья, — задумался колдун, — у нас не было базы для отношений, как сейчас. Для тебя это был просто способ снять стресс, пока ты медленно терял рассудок из-за навязчивой идеи отменить Щелчок.

Тони почувствовал как сердце замерло. Стефан повернул голову в его сторону, маска слетела на мгновение, обнажая ранимость, которую инженер подмечал в редкие моменты, когда они занимались любовью. Это то, чего так боялся колдун? Неужели Стефан ожидал, что нечто подобное произойдет с ними и сейчас? Он, казалось, сомневался в некоторые моменты, ранее, той ночью, и его удовольствие будто граничило с болью, но Тони просто предположил, что причиной была физическая боль. В конце концов, в последний раз он согнул колдуна практически пополам...

— Как много раз? — спросил Тони, затаив дыхание.

— Шестьсот пятьдесят восемь, — Стефан ответил спокойно, но Тони был уверен, его тоже волнует эта тема. Он просто защищал себя таким способом.

Шестьдесят пять процентов это много. Он почувствовал отвращение к самому себе за то, что использовал такого прекрасного, ранимого мужчину как Стефан. Использовал больше чем один раз. Тони знал, что колдун сможет посоревноваться с Тором за звание самого сильного из Мстителей, но ему удолось хоть и медленно, вечер за вечером, узнать колдуна поближе. И он оказался самым красивым, самым чувственным мужчиной, какого Тони когда-либо знал. Он очень хорошо скрывал это, на публике обычно отстраненный и деловой, но за это Тони любил его еще больше.

— Так что же, не было из друзей в любовников? Ни одного раза? — спросил он. Неужели у Стефана было настолько хрупкое основание для их отношений.

Колдун, закатив глаза, ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Из шестисот пятидясяти восьми вариантов, ты умер прежде чем я четыреста три раза. Из этих вероятностей ты сказал, что любишь меня — триста пятьдесят шесть, — спокойно рассказывал колдун. — Но честно говоря, я не верю, что именно это ты имел в виду даже единожды.

Тони почувствовал как внутри всё похолодело. Стефан слышал его признания, больше чем единожды... и он не поверил ему.

— Почему? — он даже не понимал, зачем продолжает спрашивать, зачем продолжает причинять боль им обоим, расспрашивая о воспоминаниях и вероятностях, но ему нужно было знать наверняка. Ему нужно было понять, почему Стефан вел себя так, будто Тони был его личным палачом.

— Потому что ты не показал мне этого. Как ты можешь любить кого-либо, когда... — он резко замолк.

— Я бы вообще не сказал такого. — О, Боже.

Снова появилась маска. Маленькая дверь, через которую Тони пытался проникнуть, захлопнулась прямо перед носом.

— Но это, видимо, были просто другие вероятности, — Стефан быстро поднялся и присел на постели, — я должен идти.

Нет!

— Стой. — Тони схватил его за плечо, останавливая. Колдун вздохнул, но не двинулся с места. — Это не одна из тех вероятностей. — Стефан повернулся к нему, очевидно заинтересованный (с надеждой). — Я был идиотом в тех вероятностях, но не в этой. Останься. Пожалуйста.

— Тони, — Стефан покачал головой, но инженер продолжил говорить, раскрывая свое сердце.

— Еще слишком рано говорить о любви, но ты мне очень нравишься. Я знаю, ты привязался в этих всех вероятностях, но прошу, дай мне шанс все исправить, пожалуйста. Прошу, поверь мне, это стоит твоего времени. Я отдал тебе самое худшее, позволь в этот раз отдать самое лучшее.

После этого произошло что-то действительно невероятное. Стефан улыбнулся. Широко и открыто, и так по-доброму, что сердце Тони затрепетало.

— Хорошо. Пять раз, когда у нас были нормальные отношения — были самыми замечательными из всех вероятностей.

Тони знал, что Стивен не заглядывал в эту вероятность, только успел убедиться, что Танос ушел, так что он, скорее всего, не ожидал такого развития событий. Определенно, учитывая то, что его улыбка не дрогнула, даже когда они обнимались и целовались, счастливые и влюбленные, и то, как он прильнул к Тони своим длинным телом, будто огромный кот, крепко обнял и прижал к себе на несколько мгновений.

— Вот ты и попался, — нагло заверил он колдуна. Его колдуна. Его Стефана.

— И ты тоже.

Тони поднял голову, встретившись глазами со Стефаном. Они сверкали в напряжении и понимании. Тут к нему пришло осознание — Стефан его знает, знает, какие раны нужно залечить, знает его историю и страхи, может даже самые потаенные. У него были целые жизни, чтобы узнать Тони, а не только несколько вечеров.

Да, определенно, они нашли друг друга.


End file.
